arlotto nyx
by elizacole
Summary: The Lightwood and Morgenstern children have lead a quite live in Italy but now a boarding school back in the states with prove to be more difficult to a just too then they thought.
1. Chapter 1

"Clary hurry up or we are going to miss our flight," a very impatient Isabelle lightwood said.

"Izzy we can't miss our own private jet," i answered.

"We can if i tell our pilot to leave without you."  
I appeared at the top of the stairs backpack in tow, "alright iz i'm here you can not murder me now,"

"But i was looking forward to it," she said with mock innocence. I just rolled my eyes and continued to the black town car waiting in the driveway of our mansion. My brother jon and i were children of the morgenstern's or valentine morgenstern, an oil mogle that happens to be one of the three richest people on earth. Now our best friends, the lightwoods are ruthless technology ceo people who are also in the top three, but unlike my parents they let work transfer into parenting so alec and izzy mostly stay with us.

But they weren't always this way, seven years ago when izzy was nine and alec eleven their little brother max died in a hit and run in new york city, that's why we moved to the boring and warm streets of italy. Don't get me wrong it beautiful but as teenagers we just want to run around and have fun, not lounge by the beach for eight hours every day, especially when you can't tan like me, with my fiery red hair it didn't look necessarily good either, but my green eyes usually permitted it. "Come on clary flying time," alec said putting up jazz hands as i chuckled lightly.

"So what's the deal again," john asked his mousy brown hair falling into his face slightly.

"Um it's wednesday, classes start on monday, but we have to paint and decorate the room, and buy new stuff since we didn't really bring anything. Then we need cars, and class schedules, figure out the sports stuff, and our horses come saturday."

"We could have all the shopping and stuff done buy friday night if we buy cars tonight what time will it be when we land," Izzy asked.

Eight out pilot yelled at us great 12 hours of flying, "well then i'm going to bed i said. And walked back to the bunkbeds in the wall that stand between the cockpit and the four leather seats facing each other, with tv's and a snackbar against the wall. Night lazy was the response i got.

When we did land everyone had fell asleep and woke back up again and we watched re-runs of pysch a very fun tv show about a guy pretending he is psychic and solving crimes with his best friend and two other cops. Overall a very fun show and my personal favorite. We all descended the stairs of our jet to the airstrip and into the airport were body guards were waiting holding back a mountain of photographers. He all covered our heads and moved quickly to the car as we were taught. "Who leaked," alex asked impatiently. He was the most camera shy of our little group.

"I don't know but it doesn't matter now as long as we keep our heads down," jon answered. As the oldest jon always tried to keep a level head but i knew right now was hard for him right now. Him and alex are in the same grade as seniors and both already 18 as we all had summer birthdays. Isabelle and i were freshly 16 and going to be sophomores. But if switching schools your senior year wasn't bad enough we were all pulled out of school and homeschool when max died as a way to keep us from the press and make sure we were okay, we just never went back.

"Clary come on we're here,"

I stepped out of the car and took in the sprawling campus before me, there was a tall black wrought iron fence surrounding the campus. Beyond the gate was a large collection of brick buildings and on the left a large collection of athletic fields and to the right what looks like four brick apartment buildings.

I took a deep breathe and walked through with the rest of my siblings suddenly aware of the fact we were all were involved designer clothes. "Ok Jon and izzy go to the admission office and check us in Alec and I are getting coffee," I said and grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him back towards the road. I read on online there was a bunch of little shops and restaurants and stuff in a little plaza across the street and it didn't disappoint. We found a little coffee shop called Java jones and walked in.

Jace pov

"Did you hear," simon said leaning across the table towards aline, magnus, and i. "Hear what?" aline asked through a sip of coffee as we were sitting in our favorite spot. "The morgenstern and lightwood kids are coming to our school this year," he said almost jumping up and down.

"Dude that's just some rumor," i said leaning back in my chair. "Come on they're all supposed to be like genius, olympic level athletes, and models," magnus said looking between us shaking a little glitter on the table. "Dude there's like three pictures of them from five years ago or something, no celebrity stays out of the tabs like that unless they're like failures. Besides buy grade, buy judges, and buy photographers."

"I don't know about that," a female voice said. She was pretty long red hair pale skin. "They probably just wanted privacy after their brother died. And how would you know what they look like or how they are in sports."

"Or maybe they are just hiding behind their dad's money," i countered, "probably couldn't hack it in our classes and would never try our sports without their parents money there to buy them on," she looked she was going to respond but a tall guy with dark hair who made magnus sit very straight up tapped her on the shoulder and motioned to the door.

They left and aline said, "either way they aren't people you want to make a bad impression on."

"Little late for that," Simon said. Then showed us a photo from year this morning of a red head walking with two gorgeous people who were clearly siblings and another blonde attractive guy, but what caught my eye was that redhead was clary morgenstern but more importantly the redhead i just trashed talked the morgensterns to. Whoops.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys so just disclaimer i don't own mortal instruments or anything of the sorts.**_

 _ **Now this character is pretty short but i wanted to end it with them both at a similar point. *hint hint* anyway thank you all for the overwhelming support love you all.**_

Clary pov

When alex and i got back to the building izzy texted us to go to, i was pacing and muttering about my encounter with the golden eyed boy, and haired, and everything else. It was strange i'm not normally very forward especially with guy, really cute guys, snap out of it! I mentally yelled to myself. Alex just kept giving me weird glances but otherwards kept quiet. We stopped at the desk in the lobby to check in and get our keys, apartly our parents paid so we would get like a penthouse so we had a special key for the elevator and it opened to our place.

We went to the top floor and the gold doors opened to a wide bright room with white walls and dark hardwood floors. To the left was a large kitchen with stainless steel appliances and behind that was a space big enough for a eight person table. To the right was a large open space with a stone fireplace against the same wall as the elevator and the side of the far wall was floor-to-ceiling windows with two french doors that opened to a big balcony with black wrought iron railing.

Straight ahead was a hallway with four doors. Izzy popped out of one, "oh good you're here, Clary your room is across from mine and alex yours in next to mine."

I headed to the white wood door on the left end of the hallway. It opened to a large room with the same floors and walls. There was one door nestled in the top left corner of the room, it was a bathroom with marble counter tops and two sinks, a toilet rest next to the counter and the opposite wall housed a stone bath-shower combo with a tinted glass door. On the sides of the shower were two doors and directly across from me was another door. I choose the ladder and ended up in a bed room identical to mine with jon sitting on the floor. "Hey so my closet is the door closest to me yours is the other door, now get out." short and sweet.

I nodded and entered my closet, it was a good sized walk in and my suit cases were sitting there reminding me we still need to paint and buy furniture. "Ok," i yelled into the hallway, "if you want cars you better get off your asses and lets go." i walked to the elevator and was joined by my three closest family members. In the uber to the dealership we discussed our car wants, Jon wants a motorcycle, Alec wants a truck, Izzy wants a lambo, and i wanted the 2017 camaro.

After hours of searching and ubering around we finally all made our purchases. Jon got a 2017 r6 yamaha blue motorcycle, Alec got a red 2017 ram 1500, izzy i talked down into a white 2013 mercedes benz G63, and i got a matte black 2017 bmw i8. Happy we all drove home separately and Izzy stopped and picked us up taco bell. Looking at the time i felt how jet lagged i was it was 10pm and 4am my time. So i got my sleeping back seeing as we didn't have beds and fell asleep in the little indian circle we made in the living room.

Waking up the next morning was a little scary i was used to my big open italian room not my three siblings in a circle in our empty living room. Then i remembered the cars a realizing they really weren't necessary, we weren't going to leave campus that much. Oh well.

I decided to head out early and get coffee so i lightly padded into my room and slipped into something more publicly suitable, yoga pants and an old sweatshirt of alecs which hung almost to my knees of my short little frame. Either way i needed coffee.

Jace pov

Later after the coffee shop i was too wired to sleep so i just paced till simon through a pillow at me and said he would burn all my hair care products if i didn't sit my ass down so i compiled against my will. But at six i was finally released to get breakfast, to be honest i don't know what kept me up all night. I would like to think i was nervous for school but that wasn't even close to the truth, clary was. I don't know why it's not like i cared or even knew her. It's just that i was worried they would take my school. But they couldn't be that good. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank all of you for your support in this story, and again all rights go to tmi. I think a few more chapters of mischief before magnus helps jace discover something so just hold on tight. I thank and love all of you.**

Chapter 3

Clary pov

I entered the coffee shop with the intend to buy breakfast for us and then call my parents. Upon entrance i smelled the alluring aroma of coffee and i stepped in line behind a blonde or more accurately golden hea- wait didn't that ass from yesterday have those golden curly locks. A brief sense of dread and a little anticipation took over me.

Unfortunately then my phone rung, he turned at the sound meeting my eyes, his golden orbs staring into mine, "you going to get that or do i have to. I understand you're paralyzed by my angle like good looks." i suddenly laughed i'm sure i sounded like a maniac but come on i didn't know one person could hold so much ego. When my laughing subsided he just looked confused and i answered my phone before i could start again, compressing a giggle i answered, "hello, clary morgenstern speaking."

"Hi honey, i hope i didn't wake you, i just wanted to check up on you," my loving mother's voice echoed through my phone. I smiled and then replied, " hi mom, we're settling in great and the others are sleeping i think. I'm on a coffee run."

The golden boy had just order when my mom and i hung up. "Two vanilla lattes one black coffee and one hot green tea. Also three regular bagels with cream cheese and three chocolate croissants."

"That's a very large order for a very small girl," a silky voice said behind me. "Well that's because i'm feeding four teenagers."

"Of course," he said. I then turned and became face to face with his chest, i sighed and looked up into those entrancing eyes.

"Can i help you with something," i asked raising both eyebrows. "Why can't you raise one eyebrow," he said his voice full of mocking.

"Maybe because unlike some of us i embrace i have flaws and don't think i'm the gift from god sent to the world."

"Well if maybe i wasn't i would act differently."

"Order up for clary," the barista called. I smiled sweetly in his face and walked to get my food, then i walked out and didn't look back but you can sure as hell believe i thought about it.

Jace pov

As i watched her walk away a sudden urge to run after her filled me, so being me, i did. I grabbed my coffee and ran out after her. Slowing down besides her i said, "you know that hair is an interesting color i mean how often do you have to dye it to keep those roots in?"

I was met by silence so i tried again, "does your neck hurt from having to look up at everyone. Oh i know! You get a neck massage when they do your roots."

Again i was enveloped by silence as she continued to walk seemingly undisturbed. So i stepped in her way to which she simply walked around. I furrowed my brows and sighed a look i'm sure many girls would kill to see. Oh well at least i know that some people still appreciate me, i retreated for now and headed back to my dorm.

The campus is beautiful this time of year, as well as every other time of year. Inside the alluring gates were beautiful grounds. To the left were all the athletic fields, trimmed and maintained perfectly. Straight ahead were 10 stone buildings each three stories, they each kinda looked like mini castles with the round pillars on top. In the center of those buildings is a courtyard with benches and tables, for free periods. Five of these buildings are for school, english building, math, science, social studies, and extraculars, like art and music and stuff. Then the other five are student resources like one is the pool, gym, and school gymnasium. Another is the libary, ones the post office and other stuff like the teachers housing and cafeteria. To the right was what looked like four brick buildings each about 10 stories high. Those are student dorms, the farest from the classes freshman, the sophomore, junior, and then senior. That's the build i saw red go into but i know she's a sophomore.

I just headed onto the junior buildings and once i entered took the elevator to the top floor. I had a dorm with simon at the end of the hall. We got lucky and got an end dorm, they are the ends of each hallway and about three times the normal size since the rest are singles. I walked into our place the dark hardwood smacking against my shoes. I walked to my twin bed directly in line with the door and flopped down looking at my white ceiling that matched the walls.

Simon and i had two dark wood twin beds on opposite sides of the room, we each had the same hardwood desk on the ends of our bed. And a nightstand next to the heads of our beds. It was simple and were minal but i likes it cause i always kept my room very clean. Our door was the entrance to a little hallway that had two doors on either side, the right the closet and the left a bathroom. But the whole place was decorated in dark brown, white and a deep green. Aline decorated for us two days ago.

So i sat there listening to simon snore away thinking about Clary the fiery little redhead and eventually drifted off the sleep thinking about said little red.


End file.
